Then there were two
by Alaiana Potter
Summary: We all know the story of Lucy and how she ended up joining Fairy Tail, well this is that story...sorta...Meet Lilith, Dragon Slayer, vagabond and General of Chaos. Follow Lucy and Lilith as they join Fairy Tail and add to the hijinks and craziness that is everyday life. This is basically a re-telling of the well known and loved Fairy Tail story with the addition of OC Lilith.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. So I have slowly been writing this with no real plot in mind, it's more of a side thing that I have been doing when stuck up on my other projects. There is an OC in this story so quite a lot of things are going to me majorly different than in canon, but hey this is a fan fiction so I can do pretty much whatever I want to. Now there are some things that you should all know about, 1) yes Lucy is still going to be friends with Natsu, and yes he is how she ends up in Fairy Tail, but she is not so dependent on him. 2) Lucy is going to enter the guild a lot stronger than in Canon, both she and my OC, Lilith, have been training in magic since they met each other. OK, those are the only two things that you all need to know and this concludes our abnormally long AN.**

Lucy Heartfilia had grown up as a pampered princess. The servants of her father's home had always adored here and fawned over her. They showered her with affection after her mother died and her father began to neglect her, they would be her friends and playmates, but they would all eventually have to leave her. After all they still worked for her father and they would have to take care of their own household chores, so Lucy would often have to entertain herself. It is on one such occasion that we join in our beautiful hero.

Lucy had been playing in the garden with one of the maids when the woman had gotten called away, probably to clean up whatever had just made a horrifying shattering sound somewhere in the house. The young woman had quickly had to abandon the game of dolls that she had been playing with the little girl and run to the house, leaving Lucy alone, staring after the woman as she ran. The eight year old heaved a soft sigh and looked down at the doll she held in her hands.

"Oh, Michelle, do you ever think you and I will have anyone our age to play with?" she softly asked the doll, not really expecting any reply to be made, and so we shall forgive her for the startled jump and small shriek she let out at the sound of a voice speaking from somewhere above her.

"Who's Michelle? Oh, is that the doll, you know if you want I can be your friend!" Lucy looked up at the branches above her with wide brown eyes, catching sight of a rather dirty looking girl about her age, maybe a little older. "Hi, I'm Lilith, though my dad called me Lil' Flower, er, well, he's not my real dad, he's a dragon, but, you get the point…" the strange girl in the tree rambled on, trailing off and pushing a lock of rather gross looking black hair behind her ear, though we can't really be sure its black with the amount of dirt in it.

"Michelle is my doll, I'm Lucy, it's a pleasure to meet you Lilith," Lucy got over the shock of seeing a strange girl in a tree rather quickly and smiled up at the girl in the tree, holding up her doll to show to the other girl.

Lilith smiled back at the girl and climbed down from her perch in the tree. Absently she pulled a twig from her hair and frowned at it as if wondering how it got there before she tossed it to the side. "So then, Lucy, oh and Michelle, what do ya say, wanna be friends?"

Lucy tilted her head to the side slightly before giving the brightest grin she had since the death of her mother a year previous. "I would love to, but…umm…maybe we should get you to a bath before we play? Or maybe we should just get you a bath later?" the eight year old trailed off with a slight frown on her face, looking far too serious for a girl her age.

For her part Lilith seemed to roll with what the blonde before her was saying.

"Actually a bath sounds like it would be wonderful, if you don't mind that is," Lilith placed a hand on the shoulder of the other girl, giving her a gentle smile to keep her from freaking out overly much.

"Yeah!" Lucy cheered, throwing her hands into the air yet still somehow managing to hold on to her doll. "Let's go!" with that she grabbed hold of her new friend and dragged her towards the house in a roundabout way so that the two would not be stopped by any of the servants.

 **TTWT**

"So why are you all alone?" Lucy questioned Lilith later that day as the two children lay side-by-side on the ridiculously large bed that Lucy called her own.

Lilith sat up a little, propping herself up on her elbows and tilting her head to look down at the younger girl beside her. "My dad, the dragon I mentioned earlier remember? Yeah, well he disappeared last July, he left me a neacklace, but that was it…no note or sight or scent of him since, I haven't given up looking though…"

"Oh…sorry…" Lucy frowned, glancing over at the girl beside her. "Mummy had to go last July, but she had to go to heaven, or maybe she is a guardian angel for your dad now…wherever he is…"

"Yeah, maybe," Lilith looked over at Lucy and smiled softly. "I think we could be really good friends, don't you?"

"Mhum. We can be best friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Here is your new chapter, and just in time for Christmas too, sorry for the late updates, school is a bitch.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail, nor am I making money from the making of this Fan-fiction.**

A young blonde woman looked out at the ports in the town of Hargeon, a frown marred her beautiful face as she gazed at the clear waters of the harbor. "Where is she?" she muttered to herself, looking away from the harbor and at the street around her. She seemed to be looking for something, or perhaps it was someone as she seemed to be looking closely at the faces of those around her. "Lilith…" she muttered again, her frown deepening.

"You know, if you keep your face like that then it will get stuck," Lucy whirled around at the sound of the voice behind her that was filled with amusement.

"LILITH!" she shouted, causing the girl behind her to flinch and cover her ears. "You were supposed to meet me half an hour ago!" Lucy crossed her arms over her ample chest and glared at Lilith.

"Geeze, Lu, I know I'm sorry, but I got distracted, there were a couple of girls that were raving about a Salamander so I thought I would check it out," Lilith held her hands up before her in a defensive manner, "I thought you might wanna come with me to see if it's that Fairy Tail wizard." Lilith looked at Lucy with big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, fine," Lucy puffed out her cheeks, uncrossing her arms from her chest and allowing a small smile to cross her lips. "Come on then!" Lucy grabbed Lilith's hand and dragged her the way that she had seen some other girls going.

Lucy and Lilith both found themselves on the edges of a large crowd of girls who seemed to be fan-girling over somebody.

"Salamander-sama!~"

Lilith frowned at the noise, never having liked crowds due to her rather sensitive hearing. Lucy, however, seemed to be transfixed on the man that stood in the middle of the crowd. The blonde took a hesitant step forward, her eyes seeming to turn to hearts as she looked at the man before her.

"Lu…" Lilith looked at her friend concerned.

"Igneel," Lucy took another step forward, drawn in by something, "Igneel," Lilith frowned and turned towards the souce of the new voice, seeing as a pink haired young man broke through the crowds with a wide grin streaching his lips. "Igneel!"

Lilith watched with amusement as the boy got a dejected air about him when he saw the man before the crowds, she watched as he walked away and glanced over at Lucy who seemed to have been broken out of whatever spell it was that she was in. The man in the middle of the crowd was talking again, but the boy he was directing his speech to was not paying attention, his blatant disregard of the other man seemed to irritate the crowd of women enough to cause them to start beating on him. Lucy had crossed her arms over her chest and was looking towards the man that had enthralled her, her eyes narrowing and filled with contempt. Lilith, for her part, only had her head tilted to the side curiously as she looked at the scene playing out before her. The man had pulled a stiff white paper board from somewhere and signed an autograph, attempting to give it to the pink haired boy who deadpanned and refused it. The group of women became angry again and Lilith had to hold in a laugh when the boy ended up in a pile of garbage, legs up in the air and twitching.

She was so busy watching the drama unfold that she did not see the man leave or Lucy walk over to the pink haired boy until she heard her speak.

"Who was that?" she heard the boy ask, she was going to ignore him until she heard Lucy respond.

"He was a real creep," Lucy said as she approached the boy and a strange blue cat that was beside him.

Lilith grinned and walked up behind the blonde girl, eyes narrowing as she caught a wiff of the boy and his cat, her Dragon Slayer senses kicking in.

"Thanks!" Lucy smiled and raised her hand up, always polite to people, even if they didn't know what she was thanking them for.

The boy and the cat just looked at the two of them with a blank look, only able to articulate a confused sounding "Huh?"

"Lu, why don't we get something to eat?" Lilith suggested, looking at the two males that were still on the ground. "You two can come along, you did, after all, manage to break whatever spell it was that creepy dude had over Lulu here," she slung an arm around Lucy's neck and held out her hand to the pink haired boy on the ground before them. "Accidental though it may have been."

 **TTWT**

The four of them sat in a small diner that Lilith had seen when she was wandering around without Lucy. The pink haired boy and the blue cat, who told them they were called Natsu and Happy, were stuffing almost literally every edible thing into their faces, Lucy looked mildly horrified and Lilith was thoroughly amused by the antics of the boys.

"Umm, Natsu and Happy was it?" Lucy said to break the awkwardness of the moment, though she may have been the only one able to feel it.

"You're really nice," was all that was heard in reply to her question.

Lilith snorted and moved her plate out of reach from the bits of food that were flying everywhere from the frantic eating of Natsu.

"Bro, you gotta chill it with the food here, its flying everywhere, what were you raised in a cave?" she smiled as she said it, completely ignoring the glare Lucy was sending at her, because really, she was not one to talk as she herself was literally raised in a cave.

Natsu paused in his feverish eating to look up at Lilith where she sat across from him at the table. He swallowed the food he had in his mouth before he replied to her. "Yes." With that simple word he went back to shoving food in his mouth. Lucy looked shocked and Lilith burst out laughing, drawing attention over to their table as she seemed to giggle uncontrollably.

"Oh, you are a riot Natsu, geeze!" Lilith said when she could finally breathe again. "Oh, man," she sobered up quickly though, "Lu, what was up with you earlier? You kept staring at that gross guy?" She looked at her blonde friend now, ignoring the two boys that seemed to take more interest in the food on the table rather than the two girls that were across the table from them.

Lucy looked startled at the question. "He was using a charm spell, but when he," she paused to gesture at Natsu, managing to capture his attention with the motion, "when he burst in like he did the spell was broken, wait why weren't you affected?" She nearly shouted the last part, only now realizing thinking back that her friend had been entirely unaffected by the spell.

She sniffed and turned up her nose as she picked a stray bit of fish from her hair, flicking it at Natsu's nose as she said, "A dragon slayer must always remain aware of her surroundings….also I was distracted trying to figure out who was shouting 'Igneel' over and over. Now that I have found out though, I would love to know why you were shouting for a person that theoretically does not want to be found if you have been shouting for them loud enough to have drawn attention."

Three sets of eyes blinked at her in shock, confusion and awe. The cat, Happy, looked shocked, Lucy was confused and Natsu was awed, at least she thought she was interpreting that look right anyway.

"YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER?!" Natsu shouted, causing those who weren't paying attention to the messy table to turn to them and scowl. "Do you know where Igneel is?" He was standing at this point, his hands braced on the table top, leaning over his now forgotten plate in eager anticipation of her answer.

"Was Igneel a dragon?"

A nod.

"No freaken clue man."

Natsu slumped back down into his seat with a dejected sigh.

"Though if he disappeared on July 7th 777 then maybe he and my own dragon teacher, Citlali, are hanging out together wherever it is they vanished off to." She picked up a french fry from his abandoned plate, studied it critically, then popped it into her mouth. "Whelp, that's Lucy and I off, come on Lu," she stood from the table, pulling Lucy behind her and tossing some money on the table before she walked out with Lucy.

 **TTWT**

Lucy was sat on a bench in a quiet part of a park, Lilith was a few yards away, hidden in the branches of a tree, looking like a sleeping cat. She was half listening as Lucy gushed over something she had seen in the magazine that she was reading. Her eyes snapped open as she heard the sleazy voice of that guy that they had seen earlier in the square. Turning around silently on her perch she peered through the leaves of her tree at the creep who seemed to be trying to flirt with her friend, her eyes narrowing at the mention of him being the salamander of Fairy Tail. She nearly growled when he walked off, noticing that Lucy seemed to have snapped out of another spell.

Silently she slipped out of her tree and followed the guy, keeping herself to the shadows and using small bits of her magic to aid her as she went. _Alright Lils, you can do this, didn't this creep say that he was having a party on a boat? Oh, geeze, a boat, right, don't think about that too much girl, gotta scope out the place, make sure that Lucy won't be like kidnapped and sold as a slave, that would sure suck._ She kept up her internal monologue as she went, tracking the guy by his scent in spots that weren't too crowded, and trying to keep him just in her line of sight when it got too crowded. Something felt off about the guy, and she was determined to figure out what it was and then keep it from hurting the only human friend she had ever had. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice immediately that she was too close to her target and that he had stopped, it was only a bit of quick thinking and a subtle release of her power that she was able to duck behind a set of crates to listen into the conversation between the man and what seemed to be two members of the crew of his ship.

"Is everything ready for tonight?" the 'Salamander' asked one of the men on his crew, glancing around him as if to make sure that there was no one around to hear them. Lilith slunk lower into the shadow she was in, letting out a slow breath as she did so, making sure that she could not be seen where she was hiding in between two crates.

"Good, we need to make sure that the shipment makes it intact to Bosco," Lilith heard the conversation moving away from her and cursed herself inwardly for having missed part of it. She peaked around the crate that she was hiding behind, only to let out the loudest squeak ever when she was met with the grinning face of one of the men that 'the Salamander' had been talking to. "Hey Boss, what should we do with this one?" he asked and Lilith noticed he was the one that had mentioned Bosco.

The Salamander man sneered at her a cold, cruel look in his eye that made Lilith regret ever having followed him. "Put her in cuffs and into one of the specialty rooms, it wouldn't do to have her running off to the council now would it?" He sneered and Lilith knew she was in deep shit now.


End file.
